rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Late Nights and Lore Books
Back to An Old Ornate Journal America has thus far, not been what I was expecting. Boston may as well have been a less formal England. I saw nothing of cow boys as described by my favored author. Also when we attempted to gain access to this continent I was detained for quite some time with trivial questions. As well I could not cast magick with out first obtaining a permit. The only upside was that I would have access to Free Mason lore, which I have been diligently studying. Another great affront to my person was the confiscation of my Lore books. They dared to take my lore books. We are to head out to Texas, where Verdie has assured me I will find Cowboys. But first I want my books back! Success!! My books are once more in my possession. After dark I slipped off the airship with all the skills I had been taught. I crouched low in the surrounding crates an took one of my potions. With my earlier run in of the Golden Dawn, any chi I channeled would have had them crashing down on me like a wave. This would ensure that even the urge could not be fulfilled. After the wave of expected nausea subsided I changed out of my cloths and hid them in one of the out side compartments. What I was about to do was most likely going to cause them damage. I shape shifted to my human form and glamoured cloths and a cloak before making my way over to the customs building. Only the street walkers and their customers were out this late and I quickly passed by them, though one man grabbed at my cloak before I broke his arm and kicked his legs out from under him. The others let me by unmolested. The building was fairly new, it's stones not yet dirtied by the weather and time. It was also massive, soaring three stories into the air. At the ornate front entrance two guards stood watch, armed. I could smell the gun powder. I took the turn down the alley. Not sure what to do. Had I been any other type of Fey, I might have been able to turn to mist and simply float through the building. Footsteps alerted me to the presence coming around the corner and I ducked into the shadows. It was a guard making his rounds. I changed again, this time taking the form of a sweet faced maid, modeled after my scullery maid back home. My cloths changed to the outfits I had seen on the maids here during my interrogation. I threw my self in his arms and worked up the best tears I could manage. During the light of day my rouse would not have worked, but here in the dead of night, with only the moon to light the way the guard could not seem to raise his eyes higher then my heaving bosom, which I might have made a bit too ample. I fed him lies about my lost comb, how it was all I had of my dear sweet mother. How I would gladly allow him to accompany me into the dark private building. My clumsy attempts were rewarded with compliance and as he turned to open the door, I dropped silently to all fours, landing on paws instead. As he made to turn back, I darted quickly though. It shut quickly again and I heard him calling out for the maid who was just shortly behind him. They must not have many fey in the country or they do not mingle with mortals. It took a bit of searching to find my books. They were stowed in nothing more then a glass case. No lock that I could see. But that didn't mean it wasn't warded and the minute I opened that door it would raise the alarm. I glamoured copies and tossed my own books into a glamoured satchel and jammed the copies back on the shelf. I was on the second floor and as I heard guards rushing from their posts I jumped out the window in my fey form, landing nimbly on my feet. A quick shift and I was once again the girl in the cloak. However, this time, I had my books with me. I walked quietly back to the airship with out mishap. I collected my cloths from their storage compartment and stole back aboard. I doubt the others even noticed my absence. I am hiding my books from now on. I absolutely refuse to go with out them again. Also I think I shall stay in this form awhile. I've two weeks of flight and Perhaps I should work some more on my Lanterns. (Kindred Powers Good +) Category:Layflat Castle Falkenstein